Le Niffleur Gourmand
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Le Niffleur Gourmand s'est ouvert quelques années après la guerre. C'est l'un des endroits les plus prisés des sorciers anglais, qui ignorent pourtant qui s'y cache. OS, slash, Lurry.


**Titre** : Le Niffleur Gourmand

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, patati patata

 **Statut** : Terminée

 **Résumé** : Le Niffleur Gourmand s'est ouvert quelques années après la guerre. C'est l'un des endroits les plus prisés des sorciers anglais, qui ignorent pourtant qui s'y cache. OS, slash, Lurry.

 **NdA** : Un défi lancé par AudeSnape encore une fois. Vous aurez l'intitulé à la fin de cet OS. J'ai envie de défis en ce moment, je ne saurais dire pourquoi...

 **Pour des raisons pratiques et absolument pas indispensable, Gabrielle Delacour sera, dans cette histoire, née en 1980. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Bêta** : Un immense merci à AudeSnape qui, comme d'habitude, à relu cet OS pour en corriger les fautes.

* * *

Le Niffleur Gourmand

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Survivant faisait de rares apparitions dans le monde sorcier. De ce fait, chacune d'entre elles était analysée, décortiquée et hautement commentée par la presse anglaise.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, où il habitait et encore moins s'il avait une famille, un travail ou une relation. Il était parfois vu au Chemin de Traverse et acceptait quelques félicitations et remerciements avant de continuer son chemin. Plus régulièrement, il était aperçu chez ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et son épouse, Hermione née Granger.

Néanmoins, il n'accordait jamais un regard aux journalistes qui ne pouvaient lui extorquer la moindre information. Ces derniers, sans scrupules, avaient de maintes fois essayé de le suivre, de lire les lettres de ses amis, de trouver des bribes de renseignement. En vain. Il semblait même que ses deux meilleurs amis ne savaient où le trouver, ni ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

Un jour, il avait été aperçu avec une cicatrice fraîche et boursouflée sur la joue. La presse s'était alors enflammée et chacun en était allé de ses suppositions.

Le Sauveur était-il une sorte de Super-Sorcier surentraîné qui combattait le mal ? Était-il un agent du Ministère ? Était-il à l'étranger pour démanteler des réseaux de sorciers maléfiques ? Que faisait Harry Potter ? C'était la grande question du monde sorcier, semaine après semaine.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer que le Sauveur, le Survivant, le Héros du monde sorcier, était en réalité, juste sous leur nez, dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants d'Angleterre.

Le "Niffleur Gourmand" avait ouvert six ans après la fin de la guerre. Il avait vite attiré les foules grâce à sa cuisine française de qualité, convenant à toutes les bourses. Même les plus riches Lords Anglais y trouvaient leur compte, grâce aux loges privées qui garantissaient confort et discrétion. Le chef, un jeune homme simple et discret, était souvent appelé en salle pour être remercié et complimenté par ses clients.

Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière ces petites lunettes carrées, ces yeux bleu outre mer, ce teint hâlé et ces cheveux blonds, se cachait Harry Potter, l'Élu du monde sorcier ?

.oOo.

Peu de temps après la Grande Bataille, Harry avait voulu prendre l'air. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre avec un sac à dos, contenant quelques vêtements, des photos et sa baguette.

Ses amis avaient eu du mal à accepter sa décision, surtout Madame Weasley, qui avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé qu'il parte. Bien évidemment, après moultes promesses (bien manger, faire attention, donner des nouvelles), elle avait accepté à contre-coeur. Ginny n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité en face mais avait fini par comprendre que leur couple n'avait aucun avenir. Ron s'était contenté de désapprouver, mais lui avait tout de même mis une bonne tape dans le dos en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Hermione avait été la plus compréhensive. Elle lui avait simplement lancé un regard triste puis un sourire encourageant. Hermione, au même titre qu'Albus Dumbledore, semblait toujours tout savoir et tout comprendre.

Harry était donc parti, tout aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier, avec un sac et des vêtements trop grands.

Tous les deux ou trois mois, il réapparaissait, l'air toujours plus heureux, toujours plus épanoui. Il ne disait jamais rien de ce qu'il vivait, faisait, fréquentait, mais sa famille de substitution avait appris à faire avec et s'en contentait.

En réalité, Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver sa voie.

Dès qu'il était parti, il était allé en France, aidé par la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait : Gabrielle Delacour.

La jeune Française, petite soeur de Fleur, considérait qu'elle avait une véritable dette de vie envers Harry depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec cela, il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé le git et le couvert.

Elle avait bien grandi et lorsqu'elle avait revu Harry à l'occasion d'un repas au Terrier après la Grande Bataille, ils s'étaient parfaitement bien entendus. Il avait évoqué son envie d'évasion, de voyage, et avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de venir chez elle. La française avait juré de garder le secret et avait tout arrangé pour son accueil.

Gabrielle entrait en apprentissage en médicomagie dans un cabinet médico-sorcier au coeur de Rouen, en France. Elle possédait un appartement de quatre pièces dans un vieil immeuble restauré du quartier Jouvenet, sur la rive droite, acheté par ses fortunés parents.

C'était donc là qu'avait commencé le périple d'Harry Potter.

La jeune fille l'avait beaucoup aidé. Ils avaient parlé pendant de longues heures et elle avait su le consoler, le rassurer, le bichonner. Elle lui avait appris un sort complexe, dérivé du Glamour, venant des Vélanes pour modifier son apparence et le rendre méconnaissable. Elle lui avait enseigné la langue française en quelques semaines avec des potions d'aiguise méninge et un sort de facilité bilingue.

Elle lui avait fait visiter Paris, Lyon, Marseille, Strasbourg, Toulouse, Nantes, et bien sûr Rouen. Grâce à elle, Harry avait parcouru des châteaux et des musées, il avait goûté des grands vins et du fromage, exploré les mers de Bretagne et les montagnes du Jura, traversant parfois les frontières pour voir l'Allemagne, l'Italie ou l'Espagne. Il avait profité de sa liberté.

Ce fut lors de l'une de ses nombreuses aventures, qu'Harry découvrit finalement ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie : la cuisine.

Du côté Moldu, une carrière était plus difficile à envisager que dans le côté sorcier. Retourner à l'école, passer un CAP cuisine en deux ans avant de pouvoir envisager un Bac professionnel, c'était trop long et… pas assez intéressant pour Harry. En revanche, les sorciers étaient beaucoup plus arrangeants. Il suffisait de trouver un professionnel susceptible de lui enseigner ce métier et de valider ses acquis à l'aide d'un sort.

Pour cela, et pour savoir si cette voie était vraiment faite pour lui, il avait participé à plusieurs stages de cuisine avec différentes personnes. Du modeste Moldu, auteur de livre de recettes pour une cuisine familiale et généreuse, à la très réputée sorcière Parisienne, adepte du repas chic et cher.

Ce fut à cette occasion qu'il avait été repéré par un chef. Un homme de cinquante-six ans, Hervé Lambert, capable de marier les saveurs les plus incroyables et les plus surprenantes. Un homme bon et simple avec qui il avait passé trois ans intenses.

Il avait appris le goût des épices, les temps de cuisson, les réactions chimiques, les sorts utiles, mais surtout, il avait développé son instinct culinaire, son talent, son envie, sous le nom de Isha Svensson.

Isha Svensson… Avec son physique d'européen, son parlé français d'où ressortait un fort accent anglais, son prénom indien et son nom suédois, Harry s'était construit une personnalité hors norme. Il ne voulait pas être catalogué, ne voulait pas qu'on le mette dans une case. Il était lui. Il venait de partout et d'ailleurs, n'avait pas d'histoire, de passé, et si tout cela ne plaisait pas, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

C'était sous ces traits qu'il était devenu un chef accompli aux côtés d'Hervé Lambert. Passionné par son métier, il n'avait pas compté ses heures et là où les autres commis privilégiaient la fête et les relations, lui, passait son temps à apprendre, goûter, essayer. Après un an de cohabitation avec Gabrielle, il avait pensé lui donner un peu d'espace et trouver son propre appartement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vécu seul, il ne pensait pas que ce soit très compliqué et n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de beaucoup de place.

Il s'entendait très bien avec Gabrielle. Ils étaient complices et aimaient les mêmes choses. La jolie blonde était studieuse et ne sortait presque jamais sans lui. Ils passaient énormément de temps à faire des randonnées interminables, des visites, des balades en vélo ou en canoë. Bien qu'ils aient des amis, ils aimaient beaucoup passer du temps juste tous les deux.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentait coupable de passer tout son temps avec la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de la retenir, de l'emprisonner. Alors, il avait trouvé un appartement et lui avait annoncé qu'il partait. Il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle s'était décomposée, encore moins compris lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, d'abord pour le frapper et ensuite pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Harry n'avait d'abord pas réagi, puis l'avait embrassé à son tour, plus doucement. Elle avait ensuite trouvé son rythme et l'avait suivi. Tout en douceur. Contre toute attente, ils s'étaient facilement déplacés vers la chambre et avaient expérimenté les plaisirs de la chair pour la première fois. Ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble sans stress, sans heurts.

Ce n'était que le lendemain qu'ils avaient parlé. Gabrielle avait avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis un moment déjà mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Harry avait reconnu qu'il avait de la tendresse pour elle et la trouvait magnifique. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour et cela pouvait bien en être le début.

Harry - ou Isha - avait finalement abandonné son nouvel appartement et était resté avec Gabrielle.

Elle était belle avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle était si douce lorsqu'elle chantait une mélodie envoûtante sous la douche. Elle était si gentille lorsqu'elle préparait le dîner alors qu'elle détestait ça, juste parce qu'il avait passé une longue journée.

Ensemble, ils sont allés en Nouvelle Calédonie, en Grèce, en Nouvelle Zélande et même au Tibet, durant les quelques congés qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à croire en leur chance. Malgré tout, après trois ans de vie commune, ils avaient dû se rendre compte qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme un couple "classique". S'ils étaient très câlins et chérissaient les moments à deux, ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'embrasser très souvent et si le sexe était génial, ce n'était pas très régulier. Gabrielle avait un jour raconté à Harry avec gêne, qu'elle avait ressenti un désir foudroyant pour l'un de ses patients et que ça n'avait pas été comme ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

La discussion avait été difficile et parfois gênante, mais ça avait été de façon tout à fait calme et sereine qu'ils avaient décidé de voir d'autres personnes d'être un peu plus amis, et un peu moins couple. Même si les jalousies et les colères avaient été quelquefois récurrentes, les choses avaient plutôt bien fonctionné de cette façon, et ce fut dur lorsque, après trois ans d'apprentissage, Harry, diplômé, avait pris la décision de partir à la découverte du monde, seul.

Effectivement, Gabrielle avait encore deux ans de formation pour être une médicomage accomplie et elle ne pouvait quitter Rouen. De plus, elle avait trouvé un jeune homme avec qui elle s'entendait très bien et souhaitait continuer cette relation.

Ils s'étaient dits au revoir avec tristesse car, bien qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas un adieu, c'était leur dernier baiser.

C'était avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'Harry était parti.

Il avait commencé son périple par l'Inde, berceau de son nouveau prénom, où il était resté plusieurs mois. Dans ce pays, temple de la relaxation, Harry avait été de l'Himalaya au Taj Mahal en passant par le Fort rouge. Il avait adoré la culture des vieux villages et la philosophie des peuples. Il avait appris à faire un curry divin et à cuisiner le poulet comme personne.

Le Survivant avait continué son périple au Japon où il avait pu avoir un stage avec l'un des plus grands chefs du pays du soleil levant. Il avait appris énormément de choses sur les céréales, la cuisson vapeur et les poissons crus.

L'Argentine, le Pérou, le Brésil, le Canada, la Suède, l'Ukraine, la Bulgarie, la Russie, la Mongolie, la Chine, l'Indonésie, l'Egypte, le Sénégal, le Congo, Madagascar… Autant de pays incroyables qui avaient été pour Harry des découvertes surprenantes et des lieux d'apprentissage exaltant.

Pendant ces deux années de voyage autour du globe, Harry avait fait des rencontres professionnelles, mais aussi romantiques. Plusieurs femmes avaient partagé sa couche, mais aussi, à sa grande surprise, un homme. Il avait découvert le sexe comme il ne l'avait jamais connu avec Gabrielle. Il avait découvert des plaisirs inavouables et des fantasmes qu'il ne pensait même pas exister.

Son périple l'avait ouvert à de nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux plaisirs, de nouvelles philosophies. Et lorsqu'il rentra en Angleterre deux ans plus tard, il avait l'impression d'être un homme complètement nouveau. Il n'était plus le Sauveur chétif, cachant son manque de confiance et sa naïveté par un courage faux et une arrogance feinte. Il était plus doux, plus serein, plus souriant.

Ces deux ans de voyage n'avaient pas été sans heurts évidemment. Il avait eu un accident de cheminette en allant en Bulgarie. Un épisode très douloureux qui lui avait valu une semaine d'hôpital, une cicatrice sur sa joue, descendant dans son cou et des excuses exubérantes de la part du Ministère Bulgare. Il avait été agressé en Argentine, et s'était fait voler ses vêtements alors qu'il prenait un bain froid en Suède.

Néanmoins, ces petits accros n'avaient pas enlevé ses beaux souvenirs et ça avait été avec nostalgie qu'il était retourné en Angleterre après deux ans de voyage à travers le monde et un arrêt en France pour raconter ses exploits à Gabrielle.

Harry avait donc posé ses bagages au Chaudron Baveur, sous les traits de Isha Svensson. C'était devenu une seconde peau pour lui, et il ne la quittait que rarement. Le retour avait été difficile. Les souvenirs, les batailles, le manque de nouvelles aventures, mais il avait réussi à se trouver un nouvel objectif : devenir le chef de son propre restaurant.

.oOo.

Lucius Malfoy regarda son amant dans les yeux. Il aimait bien ce jeune homme.

John était très beau et intelligent. Il était brun, avait les yeux noisettes et les traits plutôt fins et élégants. Il était écrivain et assez réputé en Angleterre. Lucius l'avait rencontré chez Fleury et Bott deux ans après son divorce avec Narcissa, et depuis, ils étaient amants. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble et Lucius préférait ça. Cela lui laissait la possibilité d'arrêter cette relation à son aise. Évidemment, il ne comptait pas le faire pour le moment, mais il aimait avoir le choix.

« Allez Lucius ! Pour me faire plaisir ! »

Lucius soupira.

« On dirait un enfant John, » claqua-t-il.

« Et alors ? Tu m'as promis de faire ce soir, ce que j'avais envie de faire. »

« Tu m'excuseras mais je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme te prendre sur la table de la salle à manger, ou te faire perdre la tête avec ce petit jouet noir que tu adores, » ronronna Lucius en s'approchant de son amant.

« Et bien moi ce que je veux, c'est un dîner en tête à tête dans ce restaurant qui me plaît tant, » rétorqua John en repoussant Lucius.

Celui-ci s'en offusqua légèrement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, » claqua-t-il. « Mais je te ferai payer cela, crois-moi. »

« Génial ! » sautilla John.

Lucius le regarda faire avec une moue désapprobatrice. Il aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme mais il était vraiment trop exubérant, et c'était dans ces cas-là qu'il se disait que leur histoire était vaine. Évidemment, c'était avant que John lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Ce genre de baiser le laissait toujours satisfait et un brin vaniteux.

Ce fut avec résignation qu'il suivit son amant dans la cheminée pour rejoindre le ''Niffleur Gourmand" restaurant prisé par tous les sorciers anglais.

Lucius n'y était jamais allé, plutôt rétissant à se rendre dans un endroit fréquenté par la famille Weasley qu'il avait déjà vue franchir le seuil. Il savait que plusieurs de ses connaissances haut placées dans l'échelle sociale, des Lords et des Ladys, allaient dans cet endroit à la mode et en vantaient les mérites, pourtant, lui-même n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds. Son amant avait des méthodes redoutables pour le convaincre.

Dès qu'il eut fini d'épousseter sa belle robe ouvragée, il rejoignit John qui patientait déjà devant la réception. La décoration était plutôt quelconque et assez simple, dans des tons doux, excepté un immense tableau Moldu d'une scène de chasse dans un style typiquement français sur le grand mur qui séparait la cuisine de la salle. C'était assez étrange et complètement incongru dans ce lieu. La scène représentait un grand cerf brun tombant sous les crocs des chiens et les balles des hommes, dans une sorte de chute agonisante figée par le peintre. Le cadre était parsemé de moulures dorées du dix-neuvième siècle.

Une jeune femme, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, se hâta de les accueillir et de les accompagner dans l'une des loges privées du restaurant.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce et Lucius fut un peu surpris. Les tentures rouges sur les murs, la grande fenêtre et les lourds rideaux présageaient une bonne perception des attentes de leurs clients. C'était un peu sombre mais confortable et les matériaux utilisés étaient de haute qualité.

Une fois installés, la serveuse fit un geste gracieux de sa baguette et deux menus vinrent se poser délicatement devant eux.

« Voulez-vous un apéritif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un whisky, » commanda Lucius.

« J'aimerais un de vos délicieux cocktails citrouille, vodka et piment s'il vous plaît, » demanda John avec un sourire charmeur.

« Très bien, » dit la sorcière avec un sourire sans noter quoi que ce soit. « Les boissons vont apparaître dans quelques secondes. Ensuite, un simple sort d'appel sur cette cloche et je viendrai prendre votre commande. L'équipe du Niffleur Gourmand vous souhaite une bonne soirée, » dit-elle avant de quitter la petite pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remuer la queue vers tout ce qui a une jupe ou un pantalon, » renifla Lucius en prenant élégamment son menu.

« Tu remarqueras que je sens mais ne goûte pas, » répondit John avec un sourire goguenard.

Lucius se contenta d'un petit geste dédaigneux avant d'accorder son attention à la carte qu'il avait entre les mains. Les plats étaient, selon toute vraisemblance, rangés par ordre de prix. Les paninis et autres sandwichs peu coûteux étaient au sommet, laissant ensuite la place au coq au vin jaune français et au poulet tandoori en passant par le boeuf stroganoff. Ce n'était pas de la grande gastronomie mais d'après les dires, c'était succulent.

« Tu devrais goûter la tajine du chef, » déclara John. « C'est fameux. Moi je pense prendre un curry… »

« Et si je m'occupais moi-même de mon assiette, John ? » demanda négligemment Lucius sans relever les yeux.

« Quelle humeur ! » ricana le jeune homme.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me force la main. »

« Et bien que nos soirées dans ton manoir soient très agréables, j'aimerais sortir avec toi plus souvent. On dirait que tu as honte. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Quoique parfois tu te comportes comme un folasse hystérique et que j'ai effectivement honte, » ricana Lucius en posant son menu pour prendre son verre de whisky, apparu sans même qu'il ne sache quand, regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré, avant de la refermer pour se contenter d'un reniflement hautain. Lucius ricana à nouveau en sirotant son verre, l'amusement prenant le pas sur le reste. Il aimait beaucoup voir John bouder. Il faisait une moue presque adorable en fronçant le nez et Lucius savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait l'enlever avec une sublime partie de jambes en l'air, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

D'un geste mesuré, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort à la petite cloche que leur avait désignée plus tôt la serveuse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme apparut à nouveau.

« Qu'avez-vous choisi ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant les menus.

« Une salade de chèvre chaud, un coq au vin et un trianon, » répondit Lucius sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« J'aimerais un assortiment de crudités en entrée, un curry et des Goma Dango au sésame s'il vous plaît, » dit John avec un autre de ses sourires charmeurs.

La serveuse sourit poliment et, après un signe de tête, s'éloigna tranquillement.

« Tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu le penses avec les femmes, » ricana Lucius.

« Moi au moins je suis poli et agréable, » répondit le jeune en lui tirant allègrement la langue.

C'était ce qu'il appréciait chez John. Bien loin de se donner des grands airs, il était simple à sa façon. Il pouvait bouder, lui tirer la langue, sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait. John était beau garçon et facile à vivre. Le seul problème en réalité était qu'il aimait qu'on le regarde, il aimait être le centre de l'attention, il aimait sortir et se donner en spectacle.

Lucius n'était pas comme ça. Et pire encore, il n'aimait pas que son compagnon le soit. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voit et le remarque. Lucius était possessif, il considérait son partenaire comme étant à lui et s'il pouvait le garder enfermé chez lui, il le faisait.

La serveuse apporta leur plat quelques minutes plus tard, et Lucius fut immédiatement conquis par les odeurs. Il avait un odorat très développé, chose que son vieil ami Severus lui avait souvent envié, et donc était très sensible à ce qu'il pouvait sentir. L'arôme du chèvre chaud sur son lit de salade, accompagné d'une tranche de pain de campagne au céréales grillé et arrosé d'huile de noix lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche. L'assortiment de crudités de John était accompagné de diverses sauces dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment différencier les ingrédients de cette façon. De toute manière, il était trop concentré sur sa propre entrée.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda John après quelques minutes de repas en silence.

« Passable, » grogna Lucius d'une totale mauvaise foi.

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent sur la table, ce fut la même explosion d'odeur que pour les entrées, bien plus puissante néanmoins. Le curry de John sentait les crevettes, la mangue, le lait de coco, la coriandre et un peu la tomate. Son coq au vin embaumait la pièce de ce liquide français dont il raffolait tant, les morilles, le thym, le laurier, le lard, et d'autres épices tellement délicatement dosées qu'il ne pouvait en reconnaître la sorte.

C'était bon.

Excessivement bon.

« Alors ? » demanda John avec empressement dès qu'il eut avalé quelques cuillères.

« Mangeable, » répondit Lucius.

« Tu n'es qu'un hippogriffe têtu Lucius Malfoy, » ricana John. « Je sais parfaitement que ce plat est divin, mais tu es trop fier pour admettre que j'avais raison. Ce chef est un génie. »

« Ce chef est un chef, » répondit simplement Lucius. « Je ne vais pas lui baiser les pieds parce qu'il sait cuisiner l'un des plats les plus simples de la cuisine française. »

« Tu n'arriverais pas à réalisé un tel chef-d'oeuvre en cent ans ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Lucius, stoppant son geste, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

.oOo.

Lucius avait plaqué John contre le mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. À quelques mètres du restaurant, ils avaient bifurqué dans une ruelle sombre et s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie. Bien loin de se soucier d'être repéré par quelqu'un, ils se frottaient indécemment l'un contre l'autre, grognant et gémissant.

Lucius sentait parfaitement la dureté de son amant contre sa cuisse, il le sentait au bord de l'explosion. Alors, il se recula d'un grand pas, laissant le jeune homme complètement hébété et haletant contre le mur.

« Que… » souffla John.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu me le payerais… » ricana Lucius avant de tourner les talons et de partir tranquillement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, avant que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits et ne lui court après. Or, il ne voulait pas céder à ses baisers, cela avait été compliqué de se retirer, il voulait laisser John frustré ce soir. Alors, il s'engouffra dans le premier espace venu, dans un endroit où la porte, un peu bosselée, ne fermait plus. Il se retrouva dans ce qui lui sembla être le local de plonge à l'arrière d'une cuisine de restaurant. L'endroit était propre et les assiettes se lavaient seules dans l'évier pendant qu'une cafetière était soigneusement épongée par des mains invisibles.

La pièce était séparée de la cuisine par une arche, mais Lucius ne pouvait voir le fond de la cuisine en L, d'où un bruit semblait provenir. Il entendait des bruits de casseroles cogner entre elles, des couverts que l'on ramasse, des verres posés sur du métal. Alors qu'il allait partir, un fracas sourd résonna dans la cuisine.

« Merde ! » grogna une voix d'homme.

Lucius, intrigué et curieux, se dirigea finalement vers l'arche pour jeter un oeil dans la cuisine. Il vit alors le chef du Niffleur Gourmand, Isha Svensson, soupirer grassement devant la pile de verres fracassés sur le sol.

Lucius reconnaissait parfaitement le jeune homme pour l'avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque John avait tenu à le faire venir pour le féliciter. Il avait trouvé le chef très séduisant, bien que quelque chose lui échappait. L'homme l'avait appelé par son titre et son nom alors que les présentations n'avaient pas été faites, mais c'était sans doute normal. Entre la presse et le Ministère, tout le monde connaissait les Malfoy. Cependant, il y avait eu pendant une brève seconde, un sentiment confus dans ses yeux.

Pendant que John ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la cuisine fabuleuse qu'il avait mangée, Lucius n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de regarder le jeune homme devant lui. Il était petit et n'avait pas l'air gêné d'être complimenté. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air vaniteux. Il ne gonflait pas le torse, n'était pas suffisant, et acceptait le long discours exubérant avec des remerciements polis. Lorsque, avant de partir, il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place avec un sourire discret, Lucius avait ressenti comme une pointe de… reconnaissance ?

Quoi qu'il en était, il avait l'air maintenant fatigué alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. La fin de journée se faisait sentir sur son visage alors que ses traits étaient un peu trop tirés. N'avait-il pas une équipe pour l'aider ?

Lucius allait se détourner pour, enfin, rejoindre le point de transplanage, lorsqu'il fut à nouveau retenu par un bruit. C'était une sorte de vrombissement étrange, un son étouffé et presque silencieux. Il vit le chef jurer encore une fois et mettre la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit miroir. Soupirant à nouveau, le jeune homme leva sa baguette pour la passer sur son visage.

Sous le regard ébahi de Lucius, Harry Potter apparut sous les traits de Isha Svensson.

C'était un Harry Potter plus vieux, en meilleur forme, et plus serein, mais Harry Potter tout de même.

« Salut 'Mione, » entendit-il, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« Enfin Harry ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée ! »

« Je suis désolée, je travaillais. Quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda le Sauveur, inquiet.

« Oui ! » cria la jeune fille. « Je suis enceinte Harry ! Je viens de l'apprendre et je voulais partager ça avec toi ! Ron est allé l'annoncer à ses parents ! »

« C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui au Terrier ?! »

« Tu connais Molly, elle m'aurait probablement étouffé de câlin et je suis un peu nauséeuse en ce moment. Je préfère qu'elle se calme un peu avant de la voir. »

« Un Ron miniature lisant des gros grimoires, ça sera une première ! »

La jeune fille se contenta de glousser de l'autre côté du miroir.

« Je viens vous voir demain à la première heure, c'est mon jour de congé. D'accord ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai hâte ! » rayonna la jeune fille. « Je te laisse, je crois que Ron est dehors… Et pas tout seul. Molly a dû le convaincre de la laisser venir. »

« Bon courage, » gloussa-t-il.

« Nous diras-tu enfin où tu es ? Ce que tu fais ? » demanda anxieusement la jeune fille.

« Bientôt… » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Moi aussi 'Mione. »

Lorsque le jeune homme coupa la communication avec son amie, Lucius sortit de derrière le mur et se mit à applaudir lentement et de façon sonore, faisant sursauter le chef.

« Pas la peine de remettre votre Glamour Monsieur Potter, » susurra-t-il en le voyant lever sa baguette. « Quel scoop, le Survivant était donc là, sous notre nez, depuis tout ce temps. »

« Lord Malfoy… » dit simplement Harry en se retournant lentement pour lui lancer un regard défiant.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra aux journalistes de la Gazette pour débarquer ici ? » demanda calmement Lucius en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, projetant des petites étincelles bleues étrangement semblables à un début de Patronus.

« Bien, » soupira Harry. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Moi ? » haleta Lucius, feintant la surprise. « Je suis blessé que vous pensiez à moi comme un quelconque opportuniste, mon côté Serpentard me porterait-il préjudice comme à de nombreuses reprises ? »

« Épargnez-moi vos grands discours Lord Malfoy. Vous ne parlez qu'à un petit Gryffondor fatigué qui aimerait rentrer chez lui sans être pris en photo à chaque pas. »

« Vous êtes bien prétentieux de penser que chacun de vos pas vaut une photo, » répondit Lucius, prenant plaisir à cette petite joute.

« Et vous êtes bien ignorant de penser qu'ils ne le seraient pas, » déclara Harry d'un air lasse. « Quoi qu'il en soit je veux juste dormir. Alors que voulez-vous ? »

Lucius réfléchit. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à une contrepartie, voulant simplement humilier le jeune homme et peut-être, plus tard, tirer des bénéfices au rédacteur en chef de la Gazette pour ce précieux renseignement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, faire affaire avec Harry Potter pouvait être judicieux…

« Mon ami John, que vous avez rencontré tout à l'heure, me pense incapable de réaliser l'un de vos plats. Le coq au vin plus particulièrement. Je ne peux le laisser penser une telle chose. Un Malfoy est toujours doué, peu importe le domaine choisi. »

« Évidemment, » railla Harry.

« Enseignez-moi quelques recettes pour un repas gastronomique et je ne divulguerais pas votre identité à la presse ou à vos amis, » déclara solennellement Lucius en tendant la main pour que le jeune homme la prenne.

Harry fit un sourire ironique et ne répondit pas tout de suite à la poignée de main.

« Ce ne sont pas les bons termes du contrat. Je vous enseigne quelques recettes pour un repas gastronomique et vous ne divulguez mon identité à _personne_. »

Lucius se renfrogna. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir jouer sur les deux tableaux ou au moins garder une menace en stock…

« Bien. »

« Bien, » déclara Harry, serrant finalement la main du Lord, toujours tendue.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Harry résista à l'envie de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en voyant le sourire narquois du Lord Anglais. Il soupira - encore - et retourna à sa tâche qui consistait à ranger sa cuisine, tout en s'adressant à nouveau à son vis à vis :

« Venez ici demain après-midi. Le restaurant est fermé, il n'y aura personne. »

« Non, » répondit négligemment Lucius en s'appuyant contre le mur, absolument pas décidé à laisser le jeune homme tranquille. « Vous viendrez chez moi plutôt. Si je dois faire ce repas pour mon ami, je dois le faire chez moi, avec mon matériel. »

« Bien, » grogna Harry. « Je serai chez vous à quatorze heures. »

« Je vous attendrai, » acquiesça Lucius sans faire mine de partir.

Il regardait le jeune homme travailler avec précision, voyant les muscles de ses épaules devenir de plus en plus contractés, conscient de sa présence. Après quelques minutes, le Gryffondor se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Vous désiriez autre chose ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Je me demandais ce que vous aviez bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années Potter… Le restaurant a ouvert depuis deux ans seulement. Votre prénom d'emprunt me semble venir d'Inde, votre nom de Suède… Vous connaissez la cuisine française… Qu'avez vous donc fait ? » déclara Lucius en se redressant pour tourner lentement autour du jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus, comme une souris prise au piège devant un chat.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, » répondit Harry, la gorge serrée.

« Effectivement. Mais les choses qui ne me concernent pas sont bien plus savoureuses à entendre. »

« Seulement si vous les entendez Lord Malfoy. »

« L'attente en devient plus délectable, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

« J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer pour pouvoir enfin profiter de mon lit bien chaud. »

« Et qui réchauffe votre lit Monsieur Potter ? »

« Cette information ne vous regarde pas. »

« Oh, » souffla Lucius en feignant la tristesse. « Cet homme doit être aussi connu que vous pour que vous le protégiez de la sorte. »

« Cet homme n'existe que dans votre tête, car je n'ai personne, » grogna Harry.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas choqué par le fait que je sache que vous préférez les hommes ? »

Harry pâlit.

« Comment… ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. Mais vous venez de me le confirmer. »

Harry baissa la tête et frotta son visage dans ses mains. Il était fatigué. Il venait d'enchaîner deux services avec deux commis en moins. L'un s'était coupé un doigt et était à Sainte-Mangouste pour le faire repousser, l'autre était chez lui, atteint d'une fièvre magique. Cette journée avait été un calvaire et il devait maintenant composer avec Lord Lucius Emmerdeur Malfoy.

« Monsieur Malfoy… Vous avez obtenu de moi, ce que vous souhaitiez. Pourriez-vous remettre vos questions à plus tard ? »

« Pourquoi vos amis ne savent pas que vous êtes ici ? Ni même qui vous êtes ? » demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant devant lui pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, ignorant complètement les tentatives de renvoi.

Harry serra ses mains sur son tablier taché pour éviter de cogner l'homme irritant. Respiration profonde. Comme il l'avait appris en Inde. Un, deux, trois…

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis prêt à me rendre immédiatement aux locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier pour faire mon coming-out sur le parvis de Gringotts, si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, » déclara Harry à bout de nerf.

« Mh… Pas très résistant les Gryffondors de nos jours, » se délecta Lucius, s'éloignant enfin.

Il jubilait.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé - dans un autre endroit qu'un lit bien évidemment. Il y avait une telle jouissance à voir ce jeune homme sortir de ses gonds. Lucius avait l'impression en cet instant, d'être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Comme si lui seul pouvait lui faire perdre ce calme durement acquis pendant ses années d'exil. C'était exaltant.

.oOo.

« J'ai visité en tout plus d'une trentaine de pays. Coupez des morceaux plus petits Lucius. Et dans chacun de ces pays, il y avait des coutumes, une histoire, une essence particulière. Chacun d'eux m'a appris quelque chose. »

Lucius releva un élégant sourcil lorsqu'il entendit le commandement à travers le flot ininterrompu de phrase.

Dire que le Survivant avait été presque timide et réservé lorsqu'il était arrivé au manoir quelques semaines plus tôt pour le premier cours de cuisine était un euphémisme. Ils n'avaient presque rien fait ce jour-là, Lucius continuant à le questionner et à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme avait esquivé ses questions, répondant toujours poliment, sans pour autant pouvoir cacher la veine palpitante qui battait furieusement sa tempe.

Lucius avait continué à plusieurs reprises, utilisant ses séances, non pas pour apprendre la cuisine, mais pour recueillir des informations et le voir rougir ou s'énerver le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Et puis, tout à coup, le barrage avait cédé. Potter avait commencé à parler de son voyage, lui avait dit où il était allé, ce qu'il y avait fait. Il avait commencé à l'appeler "Lucius" et à lui donner des directives, chose qu'il n'osait pas faire auparavant.

En plusieurs séances, Lucius avait maintenant l'impression de connaître la vie du jeune homme dans les moindres détails. Pourtant, quand il laissait son esprit errer, et repensait à tout ce que le Gryffondor lui avait dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait rien.

En effet, Potter lui parlait dans un flot constant sans jamais aborder de près ou de loin de thème plus personnel. Il lui parlait des ses voyages et de ce qu'il avait appris mais à aucun moment il ne parlait des personnes avec qui il avait partagé ces précieux instants.

C'était cette réflexion qui avait tiré la plus grosse question à Lucius : Harry Potter serait-il en train de mener en bateau le grand Lord Malfoy ?

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter ses histoires, Lucius avait suivi à la lettre ses directives, happé par la voix grave et les récits intéressants, par la soif de savoir et de comprendre. Ainsi, depuis quatre séances, il avait fait et enregistré dans sa mémoire, la plupart des techniques et presque tous les plats à servir lors de ce dîner spécial qu'il devait faire pour John.

John… Un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et qui, pour une fois, ne lui manquait pas tant que ça.

Depuis que Potter venait chez lui, Lucius ne cessait de l'observer sans vraiment le vouloir.

Qu'il soit sous les traits de Isha Svensson, ou sous ceux de Harry Potter, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa petite taille, ses épaules musclées, ses fesses rondes moulées dans des pantalons ajustés. Il ne pouvait que saliver en voyant cette bouche magnifique remuer et humecter ses lèvres. Il se délectait de voir le froncement de sourcils, la cicatrice descendant dans son cou, les mains habiles remuer, couper, hacher les ingrédients.

Plus que ça, il aimait le ton grave de sa voix, sa verve lors de leurs joutes verbales, sa passion lorsqu'il parlait de ses voyages ou de la cuisine, les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de son restaurant.

La réponse à la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Lucius était capitale pour se faire un avis définitif sur le jeune homme.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il d'une voix exceptionnellement douce.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et cela eut pour effet de stopper le Survivant dans son débit incessant. Lucius cacha un sourire lorsqu'il vit la tête ébouriffée se redresser, les yeux verts légèrement écarquillés le scrutant fixement.

« Vous m'avez roulé, pas vrai ? Ces paroles et ces explications étaient simplement pour me faire taire et vous permettre de m'apprendre toutes ces choses sans être interrompu. »

Presque immédiatement, Lucius vit apparaître sur le visage de l'Élu, un sourire oscillant entre la joie et la gêne.

Le coeur de Lucius eut un raté, et il ne sut pas si c'était pour ce sourire, ou pour l'effet d'une telle révélation.

Il avait été manipulé.

Ce Gryffondor avait un côté Serpentard !

Il n'avait jamais imaginé un tel cas de figure et il était tellement concentré à essayer d'analyser les paroles pour trouver des indices, qu'il n'avait d'abord pas pensé au fait que le Survivant pouvait être capable d'une telle chose.

Décidément, ce Gryffondor lui plaisait.

.oOo.

« Avec ce pain maison, vous allez clairement asseoir la dominance des Malfoy, » ricana Harry en ajoutant un peu d'eau à la pâte que Lucius était en train de pétrir.

« Le pain n'a jamais fait partie du marché, » déclara Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

« Je sais… Mais j'espérais que ce serait une contrepartie suffisante pour que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous avez pu apprendre sur moi au cours de ces quelques semaines passées à se côtoyer. »

« Comme le fait que vous soyez homosexuel ? » questionna Lucius avec une naïveté feinte.

« Par exemple, » grommela Harry.

« Cette information pourrait être utile à beaucoup pourtant. »

« Justement, je préfèrerais que vous la gardiez pour vous. »

« Et qu'en ferais-je ? » demanda Lucius avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Harry rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, faisant semblant de regarder la pâte, toujours pétrie, un peu maladroitement, par les mains du Lord. Il fit le tour de la table et se mit à côté de lui pour pousser l'une de ses mains et pétrir à son tour.

« Vous n'avez pas le poignet assez souple. En réalité, il faut masser la pâte. Un peu comme si vous massiez un homme. Souple mais ferme, doux mais solide. »

Lucius se décala un peu pour se tenir derrière Harry et remit sa main dans la pâte, suivant le mouvement du jeune homme. Celui-ci, enfermé entre les bras du Lord, trembla légèrement avant de reprendre sa concentration et de guider ses mouvements.

Sa concentration vacilla pourtant à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Lucius sur sa nuque quand il parla.

« C'est étrangement érotique, » déclara l'homme, ses mains toujours mêlées à la pâte chaude et douce.

« Ça l'est… » répondit Harry.

« Alors pourquoi le faire avec moi ? Est-ce une invitation ? »

Harry se rendit et il devint un peu plus rouge, il se retourna légèrement pour scruter l'homme mais lorsqu'il le fit, son regard se retrouva happé par les lèvres fines et humides de son vis à vis.

Lucius le remarqua, et, tentant sa chance, baissa légèrement sa tête pour atteindre le jeune homme. Il laissa une seconde passer pour lui laisser le temps de reculer, mais aussi et surtout, pour sentir le frisson d'anticipation parcourir son corps. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser doux, léger, délicat.

En tous cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne les choses en main et, de ses doigts pleins de pâte à pain crue, attrapa la robe du Lord pour le rapprocher de lui.

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois de sa vie, Lucius était sale et n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, était le corps contre le sien. Tellement de choses le poussaient à ne pas vouloir le jeune homme, mais à cet instant, il n'en voyait aucune.

Depuis le premier coup d'œil dans la cuisine du Niffleur Gourmand, il y avait un truc en plus, et maintenant qu'il avait sa langue dans sa bouche, il comprenait à quel point c'était fort. Il voulait l'embrasser encore.

Pour toujours.

Mais il savait que rien de tout cela n'était possible. Bientôt, le Gryffondor referait surface. D'ailleurs…

« Ce n'est pas correct, » souffla le jeune homme en repoussant faiblement Lucius. « Vous avez quelqu'un et- »

« Vous avez raison. Pardonnez ce moment d'égarement, » proposa Lucius en jetant un regard enflammé au Gryffondor rouge et débraillé qui lui faisait face.

Se décalant sur le côté, il reprit sa pâte à pain et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant un Harry Potter stupéfait, haletant et légèrement perdu.

.oOo.

Lucius regarda la table qu'il avait préparée pour son invité. Elle avait été dressée par les elfes de maison, mais tous les plats étaient de lui et il en était plutôt fier.

John allait arriver, et il allait enfin prouver qu'il pouvait cuisiner aussi bien qu'un chef. L'honneur des Malfoy était sauf.

Faisant tourner son vin dans son verre, Lucius regarda la cheminée s'illuminer pour laisser passer son amant. Joyeux, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit les plats disposés pour lui.

Bientôt, il ne souriait plus.

Car Lucius venait de mettre en marche son plan pour conquérir Harry Potter et ce plan commençait ni plus ni moins, par une rupture.

FIN.

* * *

 _Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. Le thème était Harry apprend à Lucius à cuisiner. Je devais le poster avant lundi soir (une semaine pour l'écrire). Étant en vacances en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu faire plus, même si j'aurais aimé ajouter des choses. Mais bon..._

 _Ce défi à été lancé par AudeSnape car je lui en avait moi-même lancé un. Si vous avez aimé mon histoire, vous aimerez sûrement la sienne qui s'intitule "cellule mitoyenne" et qui est disponible sur son profil. N'hésitez pas à y passer._

 _Si certain d'entre vous ont des défis à me proposer, je lirai toutes vos propositions, me donnant le droit de pouvoir les refuser évidemment._

 _A bientôt j'espère ;)_

 _Epsi._


End file.
